El pasado siempre trayendo Problemas
by Genesis Walker
Summary: Bueno , Nose como describir este fan fic , se me ocurrio de la nada bueno , Eren tubo un hijo con rivaille cuando tenia eren tenia 14 años , pero eren no queria tener a "eso" cerca de el ni mucho menos tener cerca al provocador de esto , se preguntaran ¿por que eren odia ah rivalle? , bueno xD eso lo descubriran mas adelante c: espero que les guste -w-
1. El encuentro

Un niño de 7 años de edad corría por los pasillos de los cuarteles de la policía militar ,Sus ojos verdes estaban cansados, tenía sueño. Sus pies no daban para más, estaba doblando una de las muchas esquinas hasta que choco con alguien.

Lo siento – Dijo el niño con vos cansada, subió su mirada y se chocaron con otros ojos verdosos.

Estas Bien? – Dijo el dueño de los otros ojos verdes, un chico que aparentaba la edad de unos 22 años.

El niño lo miro estaba a punto de llorar – Estaba con mi papa y me perdí – dijo el niño.

Oh, no te preocupes te ayudare a encontrar a tu papa – dijo el chico mayor – cómo te llamas?

Riven – Contesto el niño

Bueno riven, yo me llamo eren – dijo el chico sonriéndole.

Entonces, eren-san me ayudara a encontrar a mi papa? – dijo riven entusiasmado.

Si, tal vez lo encontremos en el comedor, porque ya es hora de comer – dijo Eren

Qué? Y es muy lejos …..Estoy cansado – dijo riven – eh caminado mucho

Mmmm … bueno quieres que te cargue? – dijo Eren

Enserio!? – Dijo riven entusiasmado –

Si enserio, Porque tanto entusiasmo? – decía eren mientras cargaba a Riven y comenzaba a caminar

Porque mi papa es un enano, no se lo vallas a decir, además no le gusta cargar a nadie – dijo riven

Hahahahaha – eren comenzó a reír – así que es un enano

Enserio, y donde queda el comedor? – decía Riven

Bueno queda por este pasillo al fondo – dijo eren – pero ya es tarde me quedare sin comida

Así que a garete que comenzare a correr –

Que! Como que corr….- Riven no termino la frase eren había comenzado a correr.

-5 minutos depues-

Las puertas del comedor se Abrieron

Todos voltearon haber quien había hecho ese gran escándalo.

PAPA! DONDE ESTAS! – grito riven montado en los hombros de eren.

Riven! – grito petra mientras corría hacia el.

Donde estabas, estaba preocupada que te hubiera pasado algo.

Es tu mama? –dijo eren mientras baja a riven.

Petra miro a eren y dejo caer el pocillo que tenía en la mano.

No, ella no es mi mama ella es una amiga de mi papa – dijo riven.

Que sucede –grito otra vos femenina- encontraron a Riven?

Ha…i – dijo Petra con voz temblorosa

Hanji voltio su rostro hacia donde se encontraba riven encontrándose con otra sorpresa.

E-Eren? – dijo Hanji.

Eren Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, dio 2 pasos atrás mientras todos sus músculos comenzaban a temblar.

Hanji y eren-san se conocen? – Dijo riven.

Eren no decía nada, sintió como comenzaba a formar se un nudo en su garganta y sus ojos comenzaba ponerse rojos….quería llorar, quería salir de ahí.

Hanji dio un paso adelante, Mientras se quitaba sus lentes, los limpiaba y se los ponía nuevamente, ella no creía lo que veía.

H-Hanji –dijo eren con voz temblorosa.

Eren! Eres tú! – Dijo Hanji Mientras sonreía y miraba riven-

Eren miro a Riven y ahí se dio de cuenta, el excesivo parecido hacia él, excepto su cabello era negro, no, no, no , no Eso no.

Eren se preguntaba ¿Por qué Dios? ¿Por qué? , se supone que ellos nunca se tendrían que conocer, bueno eso era lo que pedía Eren, no conocerlo, ni muchos menos, ver al otro ser que provoco todo esto.

Hanji Volvió hablar.

Pensé que….estabas muerto – Dijo Hanji.

Eso era lo que el quería estarlo! Porque no se lo comió un titán cuando el muro María fue conquistado por los titanes.

Eren-san estas Bien? – Dijo Riven agarrando una de las manos de eren.

El cuerpo de eren se estremeció, solo quería salir de ese lugar, se paró bruscamente su mano.

Si el niño estaba aquí, eso significaba que "eso" también lo estaría.

El corazón de eren comenzó A latir rápidamente, no quería estar en ese lugar dio unos pasos a otras, pero una manito agarro la suya.

Eren-san…Gracias por haberme ayudado- dijo Riven.

De…na…da – dijo entre cortada mente Eren.

Eren iba ah darse la vuelta cuando una voz hablo.

Eren – Dijo esa voz fría.

Su piel se Erizo , sus músculos se tensionaron completamente mientras se maldecía internamente.

Volteo a ver la cara del que lo había mencionado, aunque él ya sabía quién era.

Esa mirada seguía siendo la misma, no habia cambiado nada.

Eren solo recito para sí mismo – Maldición…..Rivaille.-

-El regreso-

Con el cuerpo tensado eren miro el rostro de rivaille con un aparente enojo… no enojo no….

Estaba que lo llevaba el diablo, rivaille dio unos pasos en dirección a eren, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, algo le decía, corre! Corre! Oh morirás.

Eren hizo caso a este presentimiento se voltio, se dio impulso y corrió como si hubiera visto el diablo, pero con rivaille, era como si lo fuera.

Rivaille se dio cuenta de la acción de eren , casqueo la lengua y salió como un rayo por el corredor por donde había salido disparado eren , en un momentos diviso ah eren corriendo y mirándolo como si fuera un ser detestable , oh ….tal vez lo era.

Alcanzo ah eren en un dos por tres dio un salto y pateo la espalda del mencionado haciendo que este se cállese y diera unas vueltas y chocara de espaldas contra la pared.

Rivaille alzo la mano, eren cerro sus ojos fuerte mente esperando un golpe…. Pero no lo recibió, rivaille lo agarro por la camisa levanta vista cerca a la suya y mostrando sus ojos grises profundos y con una mueca de odio en el.

Así que muerto eh? – dijo Rivaille mientras asesinaba a eren con la mirada.

No era lo que querías? – dijo eren secamente mientras miraba a rivaille con odio.

Qué? – fue lo que dijo rivaille

"_si tan solo el mocoso estuviera muerto"_ – dijo eren recordándole la frase que había dicho rivaille tiempo atrás.

Rivaille abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ¿el había escuchado eso? , solamente había sido una estúpida frase que dijo, no lo había dicho enserio, Rivaille alzo su mano y abofeteo ah eren lo más fuerte que pudo haciendo que este gritara de dolor.

Eren se levantó rápidamente, mientras que rivaille había soltado su camisa pero estaba ves había tomado su brazo.

SUELTAME! SUELTAME! – grito eren – QUE QUIERES AHORA?

Rivaille presiono más fuerte el agarre de su mano, eren soltó un quejido pero todavía intentaba zafarse.

Eren, solamente pongo las cosas en orden, tu no perteneces a la policía militar – dijo rivaille

En orden? Todo estaba bien hasta que llegaste tú – dijo eren mientras lloraba.

Papa? – Rivaille y eren voltearon al escuchar una voz que no pertenecía a ninguno de ellos encostrándose con riven.

Porque Lastimas ah eren-san?- Dijo riven nuevamente a cercándose a ellos.

Eren seguía llorando, mientras con su único brazo libre limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Riven…. Lárgate de aquí – fue lo que dijo rivaille.

PAPA! - Grito riven – Eren-san fue bueno conmigo! Me ayudo cuando me perdí, no le pegues él no me hizo nada malo – dijo riven mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Esto no estaba saliendo como él lo había planeado, el solo tendría que haber venido a recuperar al mocoso de eren (aunque tuviera 22 siempre sería un mocoso).

Suéltame…..suéltame… por favor. – Decía eren otra vez con voz más baja- por favor…. Rivaille.

Rivaille soltó enseguida ah eren, tanto años sin escuchar su nombre salir de aquellos labios.

Riven – Llamo rivaille.

S-Si papa- dijo riven limpiándose las lágrimas.

Siempre quisiste saber quién era tu "_madre"_ cierto?- Dijo rivaille

Si , por que mencionas esto ahora? – dijo riven.

Rivaille miro como la expresión de dolor de eren cambiaba ala de Horror, con esto se des cobraría todo.

No .. no no no se lo digas rivaille , esos eran los pensamientos de eren en su mente.

Rivaille Volvió agarrar el brazo de eren y con su otra mano señalándolo.

Pues aquí lo tienes, ah mami – dijo rivaille secamente.

Riven mostró su sorpresa con la mirada, como era que el chico que te había ayudado cuando estaba extraviado mágicamente se transformaba en tu madre.

E-enserio? – La voz de riven tembló en ese momento.

Riven no preguntaría ¿Cómo es que mi mama es un hombre? , hanji ya se había encargado de contarle hace tiempo que habían hombres que podían tener bebes.

Mama – dijo riven – no me quieres? - dijo otra vez a punto de llorar.

Oh no…esa pregunta no pensó eren.

Rivaille apretó nuevamente el brazo de eren.

Respóndele eren – Dijo rivaille- respóndele a tu hijo.

Respóndeme! – grito riven llorando-

Yo….. – Dijo eren – Yo…..claro que te quiero

Entonces por qué me abandonaste! Por qué dejaste que solamente papa cuidara de mi cuando tú estabas vivo- dijo riven llorando más fuerte aun.

Esa escena le rompía el corazón eh eren, todo era culpa del maldito de rivaille, si tan solo no hubiera traído al niño.

No es que haiga querido abandonarte, solamente le hice un favor a tu padre al haberme muerto – dijo eren.

Eh? – dijo Riven, mientras con su rostro lleno de lágrimas miraba a su padre.- Que quieres decir?

Yo, no soy el malo de la película aquí el único malo es el puto que tiene como padre – dijo eren.

Rivaille soltó ah eren mientras que a la vez le propinaba una patada en la cara, eren se golpeó violentamente en la pared mientras que por su boca salía algo de sangre.

PAPA! – Grito riven- No lo golpeas más!

Riven corrió hacia donde se encontraba eren, mientras que eren se tocaba con su mano adolorida la boca.

Eren miro ah rivaille mientras que sentía como riven tomaba su brazo mientras lloraba.

Entonces, estas satisfecho ya? , Me humillaste frente a mi hijo no es mejor que te vayas ya?- dijo eren secamente mientras con su mano libre se limpiaba la sangre.

Riven escucho esa frase, entonces, se irían de este lugar pero no volvería a ver a su "_mama"_.

No eren, no – dijo rivaille- claro que me voy! Pero tú te vienes conmigo.

QUE! – grito Eren- POR QUE! COMO CUANDO! DAME UNA PUTA EXPLICACION!

No grites, bueno tenemos un hijo y aparte de eso si no recuerdas, tu y yo estamos casados, tú debes como "_esposa_" es cuidar de nuestro hijo y estar Junto a mi. – dijo rivaille.

Casados? En qué momento me case contigo! - dijo eren.

Eh? – rivaille fingió asombro- así que tus padres, nunca te avisaron.

Acaso este era el dia en que la vida de eren jaeger se iba a la mierda?, primero se encontraba su hijo , segundo rivaille! Tercero y la peor de todas que estaba casado con él , Padre , madre ¿Por qué?.

Eren sabia que si seguía discutiendo terminaría paralitico.

Entonces, me tengo que ir contigo? – dijo eren mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

Si – dijo secamente rivaille.

Entonces, mama vivirá con nosotros ahora? – dijo riven sorprendido

Si – dijo rivaille

Y eso significa que la veré todos los días? – dijo otra ves riven

Si – dijo esta vez con fastidio

Una gran sonrisa se formó en la cara del pequeño, por fin por fin estaría con su mama!

Para eren eso significaba el infierno, no por estar con riven no no su hijo era sagrado, pero rivaille, eso era lo que dañaba todo.

Eren trato de levantarse , su cuerpo lo sentía pesado , deber ser por la golpiza que le había dado rivaille , como las extrañaba pensó el con sarcasmo , sabía que no podía escapar , así que comenzó a caminar.

A dónde vas? – dijo rivaille deteniéndolo.

Buscar mi ropa y ah bañarme sargento – dijo eren

Puedo….acompañarte? – dijo riven

Eren miro la cara de su hijo , si le decía que no rivaille seguramente le daría una golpiza asi que acepto y se fue junto con el , claro se sintió algo incómodo ya que riven había tomado su mano.

Si no estás en la entrada en 30 minutos con riven , date muerto jaeger – dijo rivaille.

Eren solo pensaba … que desde ahora sus días …..seria muy pero muy pesados.


	2. Regreso

Con el cuerpo tensado eren miro el rostro de rivaille con un aparente enojo… no enojo no….

Estaba que lo llevaba el diablo, rivaille dio unos pasos en dirección a eren, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, algo le decía, corre! Corre! Oh morirás.

Eren hizo caso a este presentimiento se voltio, se dio impulso y corrió como si hubiera visto el diablo, pero con rivaille, era como si lo fuera.

Rivaille se dio cuenta de la acción de eren , casqueo la lengua y salió como un rayo por el corredor por donde había salido disparado eren , en un momentos diviso ah eren corriendo y mirándolo como si fuera un ser detestable , oh ….tal vez lo era.

Alcanzo ah eren en un dos por tres dio un salto y pateo la espalda del mencionado haciendo que este se cállese y diera unas vueltas y chocara de espaldas contra la pared.

Rivaille alzo la mano, eren cerro sus ojos fuerte mente esperando un golpe…. Pero no lo recibió, rivaille lo agarro por la camisa levanta vista cerca a la suya y mostrando sus ojos grises profundos y con una mueca de odio en el.

Así que muerto eh? – dijo Rivaille mientras asesinaba a eren con la mirada.

No era lo que querías? – dijo eren secamente mientras miraba a rivaille con odio.

Qué? – fue lo que dijo rivaille

_"si tan solo el mocoso estuviera muerto"_ – dijo eren recordándole la frase que había dicho rivaille tiempo atrás.

Rivaille abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ¿el había escuchado eso? , solamente había sido una estúpida frase que dijo, no lo había dicho enserio, Rivaille alzo su mano y abofeteo ah eren lo más fuerte que pudo haciendo que este gritara de dolor.

Eren se levantó rápidamente, mientras que rivaille había soltado su camisa pero estaba ves había tomado su brazo.

SUELTAME! SUELTAME! – grito eren – QUE QUIERES AHORA?

Rivaille presiono más fuerte el agarre de su mano, eren soltó un quejido pero todavía intentaba zafarse.

Eren, solamente pongo las cosas en orden, tu no perteneces a la policía militar – dijo rivaille

En orden? Todo estaba bien hasta que llegaste tú – dijo eren mientras lloraba.

Papa? – Rivaille y eren voltearon al escuchar una voz que no pertenecía a ninguno de ellos encostrándose con riven.

Porque Lastimas ah eren-san?- Dijo riven nuevamente a cercándose a ellos.

Eren seguía llorando, mientras con su único brazo libre limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Riven…. Lárgate de aquí – fue lo que dijo rivaille.

PAPA! - Grito riven – Eren-san fue bueno conmigo! Me ayudo cuando me perdí, no le pegues él no me hizo nada malo – dijo riven mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Esto no estaba saliendo como él lo había planeado, el solo tendría que haber venido a recuperar al mocoso de eren (aunque tuviera 22 siempre sería un mocoso).

Suéltame…..suéltame… por favor. – Decía eren otra vez con voz más baja- por favor…. Rivaille.

Rivaille soltó enseguida ah eren, tanto años sin escuchar su nombre salir de aquellos labios.

Riven – Llamo rivaille.

S-Si papa- dijo riven limpiándose las lágrimas.

Siempre quisiste saber quién era tu "_madre"_ cierto?- Dijo rivaille

Si , por que mencionas esto ahora? – dijo riven.

Rivaille miro como la expresión de dolor de eren cambiaba ala de Horror, con esto se des cobraría todo.

No .. no no no se lo digas rivaille , esos eran los pensamientos de eren en su mente.

Rivaille Volvió agarrar el brazo de eren y con su otra mano señalándolo.

Pues aquí lo tienes, ah mami – dijo rivaille secamente.

Riven mostró su sorpresa con la mirada, como era que el chico que te había ayudado cuando estaba extraviado mágicamente se transformaba en tu madre.

E-enserio? – La voz de riven tembló en ese momento.

Riven no preguntaría ¿Cómo es que mi mama es un hombre? , hanji ya se había encargado de contarle hace tiempo que habían hombres que podían tener bebes.

Mama – dijo riven – no me quieres? - dijo otra vez a punto de llorar.

Oh no…esa pregunta no pensó eren.

Rivaille apretó nuevamente el brazo de eren.

Respóndele eren – Dijo rivaille- respóndele a tu hijo.

Respóndeme! – grito riven llorando-

Yo….. – Dijo eren – Yo…..claro que te quiero

Entonces por qué me abandonaste! Por qué dejaste que solamente papa cuidara de mi cuando tú estabas vivo- dijo riven llorando más fuerte aun.

Esa escena le rompía el corazón eh eren, todo era culpa del maldito de rivaille, si tan solo no hubiera traído al niño.

No es que haiga querido abandonarte, solamente le hice un favor a tu padre al haberme muerto – dijo eren.

Eh? – dijo Riven, mientras con su rostro lleno de lágrimas miraba a su padre.- Que quieres decir?

Yo, no soy el malo de la película aquí el único malo es el puto que tiene como padre – dijo eren.

Rivaille soltó ah eren mientras que a la vez le propinaba una patada en la cara, eren se golpeó violentamente en la pared mientras que por su boca salía algo de sangre.

PAPA! – Grito riven- No lo golpeas más!

Riven corrió hacia donde se encontraba eren, mientras que eren se tocaba con su mano adolorida la boca.

Eren miro ah rivaille mientras que sentía como riven tomaba su brazo mientras lloraba.

Entonces, estas satisfecho ya? , Me humillaste frente a mi hijo no es mejor que te vayas ya?- dijo eren secamente mientras con su mano libre se limpiaba la sangre.

Riven escucho esa frase, entonces, se irían de este lugar pero no volvería a ver a su "_mama"_.

No eren, no – dijo rivaille- claro que me voy! Pero tú te vienes conmigo.

QUE! – grito Eren- POR QUE! COMO CUANDO! DAME UNA PUTA EXPLICACION!

No grites, bueno tenemos un hijo y aparte de eso si no recuerdas, tu y yo estamos casados, tú debes como "_esposa_" es cuidar de nuestro hijo y estar Junto a mi. – dijo rivaille.

Casados? En qué momento me case contigo! - dijo eren.

Eh? – rivaille fingió asombro- así que tus padres, nunca te avisaron.

Acaso este era el dia en que la vida de eren jaeger se iba a la mierda?, primero se encontraba su hijo , segundo rivaille! Tercero y la peor de todas que estaba casado con él , Padre , madre ¿Por qué?.

Eren sabia que si seguía discutiendo terminaría paralitico.

Entonces, me tengo que ir contigo? – dijo eren mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

Si – dijo secamente rivaille.

Entonces, mama vivirá con nosotros ahora? – dijo riven sorprendido

Si – dijo rivaille

Y eso significa que la veré todos los días? – dijo otra ves riven

Si – dijo esta vez con fastidio

Una gran sonrisa se formó en la cara del pequeño, por fin por fin estaría con su mama!

Para eren eso significaba el infierno, no por estar con riven no no su hijo era sagrado, pero rivaille, eso era lo que dañaba todo.

Eren trato de levantarse , su cuerpo lo sentía pesado , deber ser por la golpiza que le había dado rivaille , como las extrañaba pensó el con sarcasmo , sabía que no podía escapar , así que comenzó a caminar.

A dónde vas? – dijo rivaille deteniéndolo.

Buscar mi ropa y ah bañarme sargento – dijo eren

Puedo….acompañarte? – dijo riven

Eren miro la cara de su hijo , si le decía que no rivaille seguramente le daría una golpiza asi que acepto y se fue junto con el , claro se sintió algo incómodo ya que riven había tomado su mano.

Si no estás en la entrada en 30 minutos con riven , date muerto jaeger – dijo rivaille.

Eren solo pensaba … que desde ahora sus días …..seria muy pero muy pesados.

Que el dios de la limpieza de rivaille , lo castigue...

continuara...


	3. Recuerdos Parte I

Después de un día llego de "Emociones" Rivaille llego cansado al castillo, entro en su habitación ignorando a todos excepto a el recién llegado, riven había convencido a eren que mirara su habitación llena de juguetes, eren acepto.

Por su parte rivaille llego a su habitación se quitó su ropa mientras la acomodaba, y entraba al baño para darse una ducha, bajo el agua rivaille recordó la primera vez que había visto a eren.

-Flashback-

_Cuando rivaille lo conoció, eren tenía apenas 12 años de edad, su padre el doctor jaeger había hecho una visita al cuartel de la legión de reconocimiento._

_Lo ojos de eren fueron los que llamaron la atención de rivaille, al igual que sucedió con riven, eren ese día se había extraviado._

_Rivaille como buen samaritano (según él) había ayudado a eren ah encontrar a su papa, pero hubo algo…._

_Que rivaille….él quería ver nuevamente esos ojos, en realidad esa noche no pudo dormir ¿acaso se encapricharía con un niño de 12 años? , Bueno después eh un debate interno rivaille acepto la "mínima" atracción que tenía hacia el chiquillo, luego de eso había forjado (con esfuerzo) una amistad con eren, el chiquillo venia una semana a la legión de reconocimiento y depende del tiempo que eren podía quedarse d días, claro rivaille no permitió que durmiera con en la habitación de los otros soldados, eren siempre que iba dormía con él , en su cama grande y espaciosa ,_

_Esas sonrisas, esos sonrojos, esas muecas que mostraba eren hacia el aumentaron (o mejor decir) crearon el gran deseo de rivaille hacia eren…deseo que aguanto por 2 años._

_En una de las visitas de eren ala legión, eren le dijo a rivaille que cuando tuviera 15 se presentaría el servicio militar y entraría a la legión de reconocimiento para estar con él, al principio ah rivaille no le pareció una buena idea, la mayoría de las misiones de la legión eran fueras de la murallas y detrás de las murallas obviamente había titanes, muy peligroso, pero después acepto la decisión de eren ya lo tendría permanentemente al lado._

_Pero eren apenas tenía 14 años ¿acaso tendría que aguantar un años más?_

_Eren había regresado otra vez de visita, ya repasaba a rivaille por algunos centímetros, ese día había pasado rápido, ya era hora dormir, rivaille está apunto de dormirse cuando escucho la voz temblorosa de eren, rivaille se voltio rápidamente dándole la cara ah eren, rivaille miro el rostro sonrojado de eren, llevo su mano hacia la frente de eren._

_-te sientes bien? – pregunto algo preocupado rivaille_

_-No….es solo que….yo quería….decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo – Dijo eren ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo._

_El corazón de rivaille dio un brinco._

_Que quieres decirme eren? – dijo rivaille tratando de sonar tranquillo._

_Bueno….Yo….rivaille…. – la voz de eren temblaba y en su cara aumentaba el sonrojo._

_Vamos que quieres decirme? – otra vez hablo rivaille_

_B-Bueno…a mi….me…me.-eren cerro sus ojos – Me gustas_

_Ese fue la gota que lleno y desbordo el vaso lleno de deseo de rivaille._

_Rivaille se posó encima de eren, aumentando el sonrojo de este, se acercó a la cara de eren y lo beso fogosamente, un beso de deseo._

_Ah eren se le estaba acabando el aire y aparte de eso no sabía que hacer por lo que acababa de hacer rivaille con sus mano trata de separar se de este._

_Rivaille no se separó de eren, le rompió la camisa que llevaba este, comenzó a besar uno de sus pezones mientras que con una de sus manos tocaba el otro._

_Ah! – eso fue un gemido por parte de eren – Ri-Rivaille…Que haces….por favor…detente – dijo eren tratando sepárese._

_Para rivaille ese gemido fue un desborde de emociones, quería escuchar más mas, pero al parecer, eren no dejaría tocarse se detuvo un momento ¿violaría a eren? Se separó un instante de eren , claro eren todavía estaba debajo de el , puso su mano en su barbilla pensando … eren no quiere ….eso significa que lo violaría …..pedófilo ….demandas ….eren lo odiaría …pero…eren le declaro su amor….algún día lo tendrían que hacer….el solamente está adelantándose a ese día._

_Eso es, el solamente está adelantando ese día! – Que brillante eres rivaille – se dijo a si mismo._

_Amaro las manos de eren a la cabecera de la cama con la camisa rota, eren todavía le suplicaba a rivaille que se detuviera, pero rivaille no lo hiso, eren había sido el causante de todo._

_Rivaille había desnudado por completo a eren, comenzó a lamber cada parte de ese cuerpo que había desea desde que lo conoció, dejando chupones de propiedad en el cuerpo de menor._

_Eren, gemía y suplicaba que se detuviera pero la boca de eren decía una cosa y su cuerpo decía otra, luego de dejar marcas de propiedad por en todo el pecho de eren, bajo a la parte baja , comenzó masturbar lentamente el miembro de eren con su mano , mientras que tenía atrapado los labios de eren en los suyos._

_El deseo de hizo mayor, ya quería entrar en ese lugar….. el sería el primero y ultimo de eren , el no dejaría que Nadie , Nadie! Tocara ah SU! Eren. _

_Separo su boca de la eren y metió 3 dedos en la boca de este._

_Llenando sus dedos de saliva, él no quería que la primera vez de eren con el fuera dolorosa, aunque lo estuviera haciendo encontrar de la voluntad de eren, él quería que lo disfrutaba._

_Saco los dedos de la boca de eren ya llenos de saliva._

_Eren – dijo rivaille-_

_Eren lo miro, y rivaille introdujo el primero dedo._

_Eren sintió un dolor, arco un poco la espalda mientras se quejaba, soltó algunas lágrimas y su sonrojo se hacía más ah un más notorio._

_Q-Que haces .. Rivaille….por favor….detente! – titubeaba eren._

_Eren- otra vez llamo rivaille, eren lo miraba a la cara, introdujo el segundo dedo._

_Ah! Por favor…detente…detente – decía eren tratando se soltarse de sus agarre._

_Rivaille comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro de eren, simulando penetraciones._

_Ah .. ah …ah ….por favor….ah ah ..De…de. Detente – decía una y otra vez eren._

_Y el tercer dedo se hizo presente._

_Eren comenzó a llorar…. Mientras decía en voz baja que rivaille se detuviera ¿ya cuantas veces le había dicho y este no se ha detenido?_

_Rivaille sintió oh mejor decir, dedujo que eren ya estaba listo, con sus manos subió la cadera de eren en una buena posición se desabrocho el pantalón, bajo su cierra mostrando su miembro erecto, deseando entrar en eren._

_Rivaille puso la punta de miembro en la entrada, eren lo miro con horror…._

_Rivaille se inclinó y beso ah eren y en ese momento, metió su miembro dentro, eren arqueo su espalda violentamente, y comenzó a llorar más fuerte esta vez. _

_Ah – pensó rivaille , estar dentro de eren …..Era mejor de lo que había imaginado._

_Separo su labios de los de eren, agarro las piernas de eren y subió un poco su cadera para obtener mayor profundidad y comenzó a moverse._

_Ah ah .me duele ¡me duele – decía eren – por favor por favor sácalo!_

_Rivaille estaba en el cielo, todos los quejidos de eren no los escuchaba._

_Comenzó con las estocadas lentas pero tan grande era la estreches de eren que comenzó a darlas más rápidas._

_Eren no era escuchado a sí que cerro su boca tratando de aguantar todo, rivaille parecía concentrado pero hubo un momento en el cual._

_Ah! – un gemido por parte eren._

_Oh, eso aumento más deseo en rivaille, descubrió el punto de placer de su amado eren, pero quería saber si era ese punto a sí que dio otra estocada más._

_Ah! – otro gemido más por parte de eren, así que….ese era el lugar correcto._

_Comenzó a moverse más y más rápidos, los gemidos de eren había aumentan dado, al final de todo, se cumplió el deseo de rivaille, que eren también disfrutara, pero rivaille todavía no estaba suficiente quería llegar más profundo, con una de sus manos alzo de unas de las piernas de eren tratando de meter todo su miembro (aunque ya estaba metido completamente)y comenzó a embestir mas rápido ah eren ._

_Rivaille se alzó más, eren estaba en una posición incómoda, pero estaba recibiendo placer estaba gimiendo como loco._

_Eren! – Dijo rivaille – di mi nombre ¡di mi nombre – repitió._

_Rivaille! Rivaille! Rivaille! – Decía eren._

_Rivaille suelto la pierna de eren y dio otra estocada más profunda, su cuerpo estaba tan pegado, que tenía una de sus manos aferrándose al cabello del chico._

_Una última estocada , rivaille acabo dentro del chico y eren después de este se vino en el vientre de rivaille._

_Ah! – ese fue un gemido de placer, alivio y felicidad de rivaille_

_continuara! xDD_


	4. Recuerdos parte II

El oji verde estaba en la Habitación de Riven, este le hablaba de "esto" y lo "otro".

Hasta que llego el tiempo de cenar, eren estaba cansado por el largo viaje aparte de esto rivaille no le quito el ojo de encima desde que se subió en el caballo, bueno descanso un poco por que Rivaille se fue a la Habitación.

Eren estaba cansado así que decidió tomar un baño, pero donde se bañaría?

Entonces recordó en el castillo estaba el baño usado por los soldados, estaba a punto de salir de la habitación pero una manito lo debuto.

A dóndes vas? – dijo riven

Me iré a Bañar – Dijo eren

Bañémonos juntos! – Grito Riven quitándose la ropa apresuradamente, mientras arrastraba a eren al baño de su Habitación.

Eren se quitó la ropa y se metió dentro la tina junto a riven.

Mama, Lávame el cabello – Dijo Animadamente riven

"mama" desde cuándo comenzó a llamarme así – pensaba eren

El Oji verde suspiro, mientras empavaba sus manos de jabón y comenzaba a lavar el cabello de su hijo.

Poco a poco eren fue recordando cómo fue su embarazo.

-inicio del flash -

_Eren despertó pesadamente de la cama de rivaille, trato de moverse pero un gran dolor invadió todo su cuerpo, los recuerdos de la noche pasada se hicieron evidentes, primero no tenía ropa, segundo estaba todo lleno de marcas rojas por todo el cuerpo, segundo no podía moverse, Trato de voltearse a ver si rivaille seguía ahí le preguntaría por que hizo eso y por qué no se detuvo cuando él se lo pidió , pero no estaba hay cuando se voltio la cama estaba Vacía solo está el , Tato de levantarse , pero al ponerse de pie callo directamente al piso._

_Eren! – Grito Rivaille en ese momento había entrado a la Habitación – Te sientes bien? ¿te duele mucho?._

_Eren tapo su cara con la manos, mientras rivaille lo cargaba y lo recostaba en la cama._

_R-Rivaille! Por qué hiciste algo así! – grito eren llorando – porque por que!_

_Tú me dijiste que me amabas yo te mostré mi amor de esa manera – dijo rivaille_

_Pero eso fue doloroso! – grito eren_

_Pero placentero – Dijo tranquilamente rivaille mientras se cruzaba de piernas._

_Rivaille llevo su mano hacia la cara de eren, y este se sonrojaba._

_Sé que fue doloroso pero…eh estado aguantando desde que te conocí – Dijo rivaille _

_B-bueno – Titubeo eren- si es rivaille –san, no importa – Dijo eren mientras se tapaba la cara._

_Esa frase, hizo sonreír a rivaille._

-Fin del Flash-

_"si es rivaille no importa"_ – pensó eren llevarse su mano hacia su cara – que estúpido fui – se repetía

En qué piensas! – dijo riven salpicándolo un poco

Nada….cosas – dijo eren algo desanimado

Cosas? – Riven puso su cabeza de medio lado dando a entender que no entendía nada

Si cosas! Deja de preguntar – dijo eren salpicándolo al de agua.

Guerra de Agua- grito Riven!

Así que una guerra? – Dijo eren lo miro desafiante

Si una guerra – dijo riven mirando a eren con un orgullo

Y si gano que gano? - Dijo eren

Una galleta de chocolate – Dijo riven

Chocolate, Bien….si es así…..TE GANARE! – grito eren

Riven y eren comenzaron a lanzarse agua el uno al otro, hasta que al final eren gano.

Te dije que ganaría – dijo eren comiéndose la galleta de chocolate

Fue suerte novato – dijo riven deprimido

Como me dijiste! – Dijo eren exaltado

Nada! – Grito riven mientras salía corriendo de su habitación.

Hey! -Grito eren tratando de perseguirlo pero apenas dio un paso fuera de la habitación recordó que estaba en calzoncillos.

En ese momento rivaille abrió la puerta de su habitación viendo en la entrada del cuarto de riven un eren desnudo.

Sus ojos chocaron en un momento, pero eren interrumpió esa mirada cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

Rivaille suspiro _¿Qué te hice para que me odies? _Era lo único que rivaille repetía en su mente, el no recuerda haber hecho nada malo.

Mientras tanto eren estaba en su habitación a recostado en la puerta, a ver visto ah rivaille había hecho que su corazón se descontrole.

Cálmate cálmate! – se decía el

El…el….. – eren se arrodillo – el… no te quiere – dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar, mientras un recuerdo regresaba.

- inicio del flash-

_El romance de eren rivaille estaba escondido entre ellos dos, bueno excepto hanji esa chismosa había descubierto todo, pero no dijo nada solamente convirtió a Rivaille en su sirviente personal. _

_Eren no había ido en los 3 últimos meses comenzaba a sentirme mal, se mareaba, se dormía cuando le hablaban, comía de mucho, se cansaba rápido, además de esto eren estaba gordo así que su padre decidió hacerle un examen de rutina, pero de ese examen descubrirán algo muy grande._

_el padre de eren había llego a la casa con los resultados , pero él estaba tan preocupado que los había abierto antes de llegar._

_Azoto la puerta de casa provocando un gran ruido._

_EREN! – grito su padre_

_S-SI? – dijo este asustado_

_ME PUEDES DECIR QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO! – le grito, mientras le lanzaba los resultados._

_Eren los agarro resultados en el aire, los sostuvo y leyó atentamente lo que decía, hasta que abrió sus ojos con sorpresa mientras dejaba caer al suelo los resultados y comenzaba a llorar._

_Quién? – dijo el doctor jaeger_

_Quien qué? – Dijo eren_

_QUIEN ES EL PADRE! – grito _

_No les grites así a eren - Dijo Carla la madre de eren_

_Como quieres no le grite! Esta embarazado mujer! Embarazado! – Dijo el _

_Eren! – Dijo Carla mirándolo seriamente- Dinos quien es él padre del niño_

_Eren estaba temblando, tendría que decir que era rivaille? Bueno es rivaille! Es con la única persona que ha hecho eso._

_El padre de eren lo tomo por el brazo obligándolo haberlo_

_EREN! DIME! – grito su padre_

_"Perdóname rivaille" pensó eren_

_EREN! – volvió a gritar su padre_

_Es….R-Rivaille Heichou – susurro eren._

_Partiremos inmediatamente hacia la legión de reconocimiento! Esto no se queda así! Nadie embaraza a mi único hijo! Nadie! – Dijo el hombre tomando su sombrero y jalando a eren por el brazo._

_PAPA! PAPA! Como que vamos a ir!- decía eren temblando del miedo._

_EREN! CALLA! – le grito el hombre_

_Media hora después eren y su padre estaban en la legión._

_El padre de eren llego solicitando una reunión con el sargento rivaille, muchos habían escuchado y en unos minutos ya se sabía la noticia._

_Rivaille lo sabía, ya le habían dicho que eren estaba esperando un hijo de el , el no mostro sorpresa , pero tampoco estuvo desacuerdo._

_Había termino la reunión con el padre de eren, este habla con Irvin y rivaille salió de la sala de juntas hacia el lugar donde se encontraba eren hasta que escucho hablar a dos soldados._

_Te has enterado! El chiquillo ese tendrá un hijo del sargento – Dijo en susurros_

_Si tan solo el mocoso se muriera, El sargento no estaría en este problema metido – dijo el otro._

_Rivaille se puso delante de los dos solados mirándolos fríamente. _

_Que decían – dijo rivaille_

_SA-SARGENTO! – Se pusieron en pose militar_

_Limpien los establos los quiero limpios luego los iré a revisar – Dijo rivaille_

_SI SEÑOR! – dijeron estos mientras se lamentaban de su suerte._

_RIVAILLE! - Escucho un fuerte grito por parte de hanji- Como es eso que eren esta está esta! Embarazado! PEDOFILIO! _

_Hanji esto no es asunto tuyo - dijo rivaille_

_COMO QUE NO ES ASUNTO! YO SERE LA MADRINA! – grito emocionada_

_Hanji – rivaille la miro dándole un golpe en la cara dejándola en el piso retorciéndose de dolor_

_Hanji busca a eren traerlo aquí – dijo rivaille mientras abría una de las muchas puertas que se encontraban en el castillo._

_Hanji asintió, se levantó y fue en busca de eren_

_Rivaille entro y se sentó en el gran sofá tenía que poner orden en sus pensamientos, aunque no lo pareciera la noticia si lo había afectado tendría un bebe…un hijo….con eren._

_No le parecía mala la idea de tener un bebe con eren, pero….entonces eren resulto esos hombres que pueden tener hijos, definitivamente eren era perfecto._

_Pero luego le vino a la mente el comentario de esos soldados_

_Si tan solo el mocoso estuviera muerto – dijo rivaille-_

_En ese momento en que rivaille dijo eso, eren estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escucho esa frase._

_Entonces ¿rivaille no quiere al bebe? , entonces….rivaille no lo quería …..entonces al final él fue un juego , eren se alejó de la puerta , las lágrimas salían de sus ojos , le dolía el corazón._

_Es una estupidez – pensó rivaille, si eren muere el mismo es capaz de asesinarse!_

_- fin de flash-_

Fui un juego al final él no me amaba – pensó eren, mientras lloraba

Que te hice para que me odies- pensaba rivaille

¿ se arreglará esta situación?

Continuara! :3


	5. Peleas y un nuevo enemigo

Después de llorar unos minutos, eren se vistió (riven lo había arrastrado con todo y ropa), se puso su uniforme de policía militar (todos son iguales excepto el emblema es diferente), y cuando estaba a punto de salir riven había regresado para ir a cenar junto con él.

Camino lento junto con riven por el pasillo largo de la legión, que conectaba con el comedor , Abrió la puerta su nerviosismo era evidente ahora sería parte de legión de reconocimiento a la que siempre quiso pertenecer pero por todo lo que paso ahora solo quería estar metros de este lugar pero no podía sabía que al primer intento de escapar recibiría una brutal paliza de rivaille y aparte de esto el llanto y las frases de riven , así que solo respiro hondo y pensó en lo que vendría ahora , si tan solo alguien lo sacara de aquí , y entonces recordó , si Reiner estaría aquí lo sacaría , pero se supone que él estaba de viaje , no vendría hasta el viernes.

**(N/A: Aquí Reiner es sargento y parte de la policía militar y es mayor unos cuantos añitos que eren).**

El oji verde apenas entro se sintió observado desde que entro entonces escucho:

¡EREN! ¿Eres tú? – Grito alguien con voz familiar para el

Alzo la vista rápidamente para encontrarse con armin, su mejor amigo cuando era pequeño.

Eren se sorprendió, Había olvidado por completo la existencia de Armin se sintió culpable por un momento pero luego se puso feliz al menos no tendría mala compañía.

Eren – escucho una voz de mujer

Dirigió su mirada hacia la chica que estaba al lado de Armin.

M-Mikasa? – Tartamudeo torpemente eren, la chica asintió.

¡Chicos no sabía que estaban en la legión! – dijo acerco mas a la mesa entusiasmado

Se sentó animadamente junto con riven y con su bandeja de comida, mientras comenzaba hablar con Mikasa y Armin de los últimos años, entonces la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.

Una figura baja se divisaba en la entrada de la puerta.

Riven, Eren – se escuchó la voz fría de rivaille – ¿Que hacen hay sentados?

Oh bueno es que…..mama, se encontró con sus amigos de infancia y …..-Dijo entrecortadamente riven.

Tu sabes muy bien que en la mesa en que cenamos es esta - Rivaille Dijo señalando.

Lose pero…No me dio tiempo de hablar – Dijo riven casi en susurros.

Rivaille suspiro y llevo la mirada fija hacia eren.

Eren no lo había visto a la cara solamente estaba sentado comiendo tranquilamente como si no hubiera notado su presencia, eso enfureció de gran manera a rivaille.

Sargento, Disculpe la pregunta pero ¿Quién es él? – Hablo uno de los soldados- Por su emblema deduzco que es de la policía militar pero ¿Qué hace aquí?

Bueno…. – Dijo rivaille – él es Eren Jaeger, la madre de riven.

EH! – Gritaron todos –¡ la Madre de riven! Pero si él es un hombre.

Oh, bueno eh escuchado de esos hombres que pueden tener hijo – dijo pensante otro soldado.

Bueno ya dejen de parlotear y terminen de comer, Eren, Riven siéntense en esta mesa ya - Dijo en forme de orden Rivaille.

Eren lo miro desafiante él no se levantaría de su asiento donde había encontrado una buena compañía para cenar con él.

Eren – Dijo Rivaille- siéntate en la mesa que eh dicho.

Ere no se movía, decidió ignorar su voz y pensar que no estaba ahí, pero todos notaron la tensión que había entre rivaille y eren.

Es una orden – dijo finalmente Rivaille, si eren no hacía caso esta vez lo traería arrastrando.

Eren se rindió, se levantó pesadamente , se dirigió a la mesa que había indicado rivaille; y se sentó, sabía que si no lo hacia esta ves Rivaille lo arrastraría hasta la mesa y no quería formar un numerito, estaba cansado solo quería dormir.

La cena por fin termino pero ahora una gran duda permanecía sobre el ¿Dónde dormiría?.

Hanji apareció mágicamente y pregunto

¡La cena estuvo increíble!, pero bueno, ¿dónde dormirá eren? – Dijo hanji

Todos los cuartos están ocupados – Dijo petra entrando a la conversación

¿Qué tal si duermo en el sótano? – Propuso eren

¿El sótano? – Repitió riven

No - Dijo Rivaille – eren dormirá conmigo

Oh, eso fue un valdré de agua fría (muy muy fría) para eren, quería todo menos eso.

Ere no protesto, se dirigió al cuarto junto a rivaille en silencio, entro al baño junto con su pequeño equipaje se cambió y se puso su pijama.

Entro lavo sus manos, cara, pies, no quería sermones de rivaille, tenía años sin acostarse en esta cama.

Sintió cuando rivaille se adentró en la cama, se tensiono, su corazón comenzó a latir rápido, trato de calmarse, decirse a sí mismo que se durmiera, rivaille no le haría nada ¿o sí?

Eren - Escucho su nombre tras su espalda.

¿Qué? – Dijo el fastidiosamente.

¿Por qué me odias? – dijo rivaille suevamente

Y me lo preguntas cuando tú mismo lo sabes – dijo eren altaneramente.

De pronto eren sintió un cuerpo encima del trato de apartarlo con su manos pero fueron tomadas violentamente por otras.

¡Rivaille! Suéltame, me lastimas! - Dijo eren desesperado

Primero dime porque me odias - dijo rivaille clavándole mirada a eren.

¡Ja! Lo dices como si en verdad te importaría saberlo – Dijo eren mientras trataba de soltarse de las manos de rivaille.

Rivaille apretó mas las manos de eren, haciendo que este soltara un quejido de dolor.

¡MALDICIO, SUELTAME! – grito eren –

No – Dijo secamente Rivaille

¡SUELTAME! ¡SUELTAME! – gritaba eren desesperado

NO TE SOLTARE HASTA QUE ME DIGAS POR QUE ME ODIAS – grito rivaille por primera vez

NO TE DIRE NI UNA MIERDA! – grito eren después

Una cachetada se escuchó retumbar en toda la habitación, Fue rivaille hacia eren.

Los ojos de eren se aguaron inmediatamente soltando lágrimas.

Eren – Dijo rivaille suevamente otra vez – solamente respóndeme

Rivaille nunca pensó en tratar a eren a si pero….si era la única forma de conocer la verdad.

Escucharon como la puerta del cuarto se abría lentamente, Rivaille fijo su vista a la persona que había interrumpido tan momento crucial.

¿Papa? ¿Mama? , por que gritan ¿están peleando? – dijo riven, los ojos del niño estaban aguados iba a llorar.

Rivaille libero rápidamente las manos de eren, dejándose ver que estaban rojas, dejaría moretones, Se separó y se hecho a dormir, ignorando a su hijo.

No llores tonto – Dijo eren mientras Se levantaba rápidamente de la cama y se agachaba la altura de su hijo - ¿quieres que duerma contigo?

Riven asintió, agarro la manita de riven, cerró la puerta.

Mientras rivaille, se quedó solo, durmiendo en su cama.

Un nuevo día comenzó, Eren se levantó junto con riven (en realidad eren se había quedado dormido y riven lo había levantado).

se levantó y camino con temor y nerviosismo hacia el cuarto de rivaille , cuando Giro la perrilla su corazón latía con fuerza pero al abrir la puerta y notar que rivaille no estaba fue un gran alivio para él , noto que encima de la cama había un uniforme nuevo para él.

Entro al baño y cambio, vistiendo los nuevos uniforme y nuevo escudo, ahora sería parte de la legión de reconocimiento, se supone que se tenía que sentirse mal, porque él no quería estar en ese lugar pero al ver el escudo en su chaqueta nueva no puedo sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Sintió como riven abría la puerta mientras le decía que tenía que asistir a los entrenamientos.

Salió corriendo, junto con riven y llegaban al patio de entrenamientos donde estaban todos los soldados llenos de sudor al parecer ya habían comenzado de hace rato.

NO SEAS NENAS – gritaba rivaille- ¿YA ESTAN CANSADOS ACASO? , EH SIDO SUAVE CON USTEDES SOLDADOS, PERO ANTES LOS ENTRENAMIENTOS NO ERAN ASI.

Me gustaría ver si es verdad lo que dice – murmuro por bajo uno de los soldados, pero Rivaille lo había escuchado.

¡EREN! – grito rivaille

¡SI SARGENTO! – grito eren mientras daba el saludo militar, estaba ves pasaría los problemas.

¿Te acuerdas de los ejercicios de antes? – dijo rivaille con un gesto ¿espera eso era una sonrisa? , pero …..Una sonrisa…sínica.

SI SEÑOR! – grito eren.

Me alegro, muy bien, eren les mostrara como eran los ejercicios de antes – dijo tranquilamente.

**10 minutos después.**

Todos los soldados estaban tirados en el piso ¿muertos? , si muertos del cansancio.

E-Es mejor que siga siendo suave con nosotros – dijo el soldado anterior.

Como yo siempre digo, siempre tengo razón, bueno continuemos – dijo rivaille

Sargento, esto es demasiado no puedo mover el cuerpo – dijo otro soldado

Pero ustedes mismo me dijeron que querían entrenar como antes – Dijo rivaille

Pero….sargento…señor – Decía entrecortadamente el soldado.

En el momento en que rivaille iba a responder se escuchó una voz que gritaba.

!DONDE ESTA EREN! - grito esa voz

Sargento Reiner por favor cálmese – decía un soldado junto a él.

COMO QUE QUIERES QUE ME CALME – grito nuevamente esa voz

Señor por favor, estamos en la legión – decía el soldado

ME BOY POR UNA SEMANA Y SE LLEVAN A UNO DE MIS SOLDADOS – gritaba o través

Hasta que la dueña de la voz se encontraba en el patio de entretenimiento, frente a rivaille.

Eren sabia de quien era voz sacándole una sonrisa, era ¡Reiner! .

EREN!- grito el Reiner.

SI SARGENTO – otra vez el saludo.

El hombre miro detenidamente a eren hasta que…deshizo el saludo y tomo una de sus manos viendo detenidamente sus muñecas, estaban rojas.

¿Quién te hizo esto? – dijo Reiner con un tono bajo de voz pero se podía sentir la rabia en ella.

Yo – dijo rivaille secamente.

Por qué le hiciste eso a Mi eren – dijo otra ves Reiner estallaría en un momento

¿Tu eren? – Rivaille alzo un ceja

Como dije Mi eren – volvió a repetir el hombre

Jum – eso sonó como risita de parte de rivaille – ¿si es tuyo porque tiene un hijo conmigo?

¿ Si es tuyo …por qué está casado conmigo?.

Bueno…. – dijo entrecortadamente –al menos yo no pensé en matarlo.

Rivaille abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ¿Matarlo? ¿A eren?

Fijo su vista hasta la de eren.

¿Qué quieres decir? – fue lo que dijo rivaille.


	6. Enemigo

**Jo! gente lo siento la demora , D: eh sido atrapada por la saga de media noche u.u no lo puedo negar amo las novelas de vampiros XD despues leere , academia de vampiros :enh: Bianca te amo! bueno lo siento la demora es que no sabia que escribir u,u gracias por los reviews! espero que les guste el cap! sin mas nada los dejo chao chao!**

¿Qué quieres decir? – Repitió nuevamente rivaille.

Eh – Reiner fingió asombro- tú mismo el causante y no te acuerdas de nada

Rivaille miro a eren, que estaba temblando y los ojos estaban llorosos

Hablamos de esto en otro lugar – Dijo rivaille

Eren asintió y Reiner solo suspiro.

¡Riven! – grito Rivaille

Si señor – hizo el saludo militar-

Encargarte del entrenamiento de los soldados- hablo Rivaille

La cara de los soldados se desfiguro, su cara era de terror-

¡Heichou! ¡Heichou! Riven no, Riven no – Suplicaba uno de los soldados.

La cara de ternura e infantil de riven se pasó a una de maldad.

Muy bien Inútiles, -dijo Riven - Quiero 100 sentadillas, estoy siendo suave

¡Suave!– gritaron todos-

Eren se impresiono por el cambio de actitud de su hijo, hasta le dieron ganas de reír pero no, ese momento no era de risa, hoy dejaría todo claro a Rivaille, porque lo odia. Eren Camino junto a Reiner , mientras este le habla sobre todo lo que paso en el viaje ,al cambio Rivaille caminaba más adelante en silencio , entraron al comedor que estaba vacío y se sentaron en una de las cuantas mesas que había , Rivaille fue el primero en el hablar-

Eren, ¿Por qué me odias? –

Tú te quisiste deshacer de mi – dijo eren con un eje de tristeza

¿Deshacerme de ti? – Repitió Rivaille - ¿Por qué lo haría?

Yo mismo te escuche – eren grito y comenzó a llorar – ¡ese día, que vine con mi padre a la legión te escuche decirlo!

¡EREN! – Grito enfadado Rivaille- ¡Como se te ocurre me yo quería deshacerme de ti!

¡Claro que si Yo te escuche rivaille te escuche! – Grito eren llorando.

Rivaille tomo la mano de eren y lo miro a los ojos.

¡Eren , ¿si yo no te quisiera , por que acepte que tuvieras un hijo conmigo? ¿Por qué acepte casarme contigo, ¿por qué acepte enamorarme de ti? , No sabes lo que sufrir cuando me dijeron que estabas muerto! – Dijo Rivaille apretando la mano de eren -

Eren miro la cara de Rivaille cuando le dijo todo eso, Rivaille estaba siendo sincero.

En-Entonces ¿tu si me quieres? - Dijo eren titubeando.

Claro que si te quiero idiota! - rivaille abrazo a eren.

Eren abrazo a rivaille fuertemente llorando a mares, pero se olvidaron de la presencia de Reiner.

Bueno, bueno – Dijo seguidamente y con todo enfadado – ¿entonces, todo fue un estúpido malentendido?

Creo que eso fue, pero al parecer alguien le hecho "leña" al malentendido – dijo rivaille mirando fijamente a Reiner.

¿Eh? , que quieren decir – dijo eren confundido.

Vamos eren, ¿Por qué no viniste directamente a decirme porque me odiabas desde que escuchaste eso de mí? – dijo rivaille.

Por qué…- dijo eren – Reiner me dijo que era mejor dejarlo así.

¿Entonces así son las cosas? – Dijo rivaille

Si así son – dijo Reiner decidido.

¡Oiga no entiendo!- dijo eren confundido.

Eren, porque no te vas con riven – dijo rivaille

Pero…. – dijo Rivaille

Es una orden eren – dijo Reiner.

Eren sintió la tensión así que no protesto salió directo.

Ya cuando estuvieron seguros de eren se había marchado

Hasta que rivaille tomo la palabra

-conspirando por lo bajo, que poco ético.

- ¿Bueno, no queda de otra no? – Hablo tranquilamente Reiner

- yo había visto a eren primero y tú me lo quitas – Rivaille todavía tenía la mirada clavada en el

-¿quitártelo? , yo lo había visto antes de que tú.- Sonrió Reiner.

- Bueno, ¿envidiar las cosas ajenas siempre a sido un mal habito tuyo no?. –Hablo rivaille

- si hablas feo hombre, - Reiner se sentó- yo solo tomo lo que me quitaste.

¿Lo que te quite? – rivaille also una ceja-

Bueno, no me gusta hablar de eren como si fuera un objeto, pero si lo fuera seria mio –

Materialista – Dijo Rivaille.- tenías que ser de la policía.

¡Hombre, No queda de otra! – Dijo en tono divertido Reiner.

Bueno dejándonos de rodeos – Rivaille lo miro fijamente- Eren es mío.

No- dijo fríamente Reiner – tu yo no

- Rivaille sonrió – ¿me estas declarando la guerra?

- Considérame como tu nuevo enemigo , Rivaille -


	7. Guerra

**jo! lo siento por la gran gran demora u-u es que mi gatico ;w; mi gatico se murio, se llamaba titan TTuTT mi gatico! -llora- ;w; mi baby! ademas estaba en semana de examenes y trabajos y bla bla bla ademas :enh: se me ocurrio una historia de vampiros pero no para snk ni rivaille x eren xD una normal shojo y shounen asi bien sjskssj 3 u3u ;_; esperemos y me salga bien u3u. bueno sin mas les dejo el cap c: gracias por los reviews!esta cortito pero u3u actualizare antes del viernes espero ;W;**

Reiner miro por ensima del hombro a Rivaille , ¿que se creia ese enano?.

el solo estaba por algo en ese lugar , por alguien , por eren.

pero resulta que el enano no lo quiere dejar ir , Reiner sobo su cien con frustracion mientras era observado por Rivaille.

Tenia que idear un plan para sacar a eren de ese maldito lugar ¿pero que?.

¿Secuestrarlo? mmmm no era una mala obsion pero si lo hacia , tendria a todos ensima no demaxiado complicado , solo tiene que hacerlo que la manera buena , solo esta buscando a uno de sus soldados , esa era la mejor forma ademas el decia la verdad ¿cierto?.

Rivaille - Dijo Reiner con voz alta y una "gran" sonrisa - Solo vengo a que me den a mi soldado.

¿Tu soldado? - Rivaille enarco la ceja - ¿cual?

¿ Como cual Heichou ? - Dijo Reiner - sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.

¿A que te refieres? - Dijo Rivaille -

¡Reiner estaba apunto de matarse ese hombre! ¡ese hombre!¡lo sacaba de sus casillas haciendose el desinteresado!

Reiner cree que Rivaille le dara a eren en este momento en todo el asunto quedo a tras y su Eren , lo quiere y lo perdono , de todo ese estupido malentendido.

Reiner - Digo en tono autoritario Rivaille - Ni creas que eren se ira contigo.

Je - se burlo Reiner- y ¿ por que no?.

bueno Reiner , creo que tu no entiendes lo que el significado de la palabra "casado" y "tener un hijo" - dijo Rivaille

me vale si esta o no esta casado y si tiene un hijo contigo enano , yo solo presento quejas que uno de los sargentos de la legion se lleva a uno de mis soldados como si fuera su escuadron - Hablo reiner

no no reiner no no - dijo rivaille - eres un chico malo

Eh? - hablo reiner

tu no le puedes quitar ... las poseciones de otra persona..


	8. El ganador

Reiner quería jugar sucio, como Eren era parte su escuadrón quería sacarle ventaja de todo eso, pero rivaille tenía un haz bajo la manga, el no dejaría que él le quitara a su Eren.

Reiner se marchó frustrado para hablar con Irvin, después de todo el quería recuperar a toda costa a Eren.

Dos perros, peleando por obtener un gato.

Al cabo de unas Horas , Reiner regreso al mismo lugar donde se encontraba horas antes con el rostro demacrado al parecer ….no logro su cometido.

Jo Reiner – Rivaille se puso al frente de el con una cara de superioridad aunque fuera un enano.

¿Qué quieres Rivaille?- Reiner se masajeaba la frente suavemente.

¿Y cuéntame, cuando te llevaras a Eren? – Pregunto con burla

No creas que eh perdido la guerra todavía enano – Dijo Reiner, mientras se volteaba y dejaba solo en ese lugar a Rivaille.

-/-

En otro lugar Eren se encontraba con Riven, el pequeño estaba orgulloso de su trabajo, los soldados entrenaron por horas y según el estaban preparados para cualquiera batalla futura pero, tal vez la mayoría de ellos no se levanten mañana, con todos los ejercicios que les puso a hacer, a los pobres les duelen hasta los cabellos.

Riven se durmió en los brazos de su mama, Eren lo cargo y comenzó caminar para llevarlo hacia su habitación pero…. Se encontró con…. Reiner con su cara de enojo.

Eren se debutó frente a su superior y pregunto.

¿Qué te sucede? – dijo amablemente, Mientras le brindaba una de sus sonrisas.

Y hay estaba la razón por la que Reiner se esforzaba tanto en recuperar a Eren, sus sonrisas sus acciones, su cuerpo, su cara, sus labios, un ángel, es demasiado.

Pero claro existía un problema ese impedimento, Rivaille, Reiner pensaba que Riven no sería un enemigo desde todo, es un niño y no sabe nada.

Eren – Hablo Reiner con un tono de frustración.

¿Sí? –

Recoge tus cosas, nos vamos de este lugar.

¿Qué? – Dijo Eren, mientras no salía de su asombro.

Que recojas tus cosas – repitió Reiner.

Recoger …..Pero….¿me iré de aquí? –

Eren – Reiner lo miro fijamente- si te digo que recojas tus cosas es porque te iras.

Oh…. Ya veo – los ojos de eren comenzaron a aguarse- ¿pero y Riven? – dijo mientras miraba la cara de su hijo durmiente en su hombro.

Eren, durante 7 años as pretendido que ese niño no existe y ¿ahora te preocupas por él? – la paciencia de Reiner se acabó en esa frase.

Los ojos de eren no aguantaron más las lágrimas, y comenzó a llorar, esa frase había sido muy dura, él siempre se preocupó por su hijo todo ese tiempo que no estuvo con él, siempre se preguntaba cómo era, y todo eso, pero por otra parte Reiner tenía razón, siempre trato de olvidar su existencia pero no pudo, ¿Cómo puedes olvidar a tu hijo? ¿a tu único hijo? ¿Eso se puede?

Reiner vio su error y trato de enmendarlo pero, algo se lanzó hacia él y agarrándolo.

Vio la figura de Riven, el hijo de eren mirándolo fijamente, con un semblante odio, y su mirada…era igual a la de Rivaille.

¿Eh? – Dijo Reiner con asombro.

Mira inútil, te acepto que le hables a mi padre de la manera de que tú quieras – riven apretó la camisa de Reiner – Pero no te acepto que le hables a mi mama de ese modo.

Rápidamente Riven le propino una patada a Reiner en la cara, dejándole un moretón en la mejilla.

Reiner callo sentado mientras se sobada la mejilla y de su boca salían un hilo de sangre, Riven se puso al frente de Reiner.

El, no se ira a ninguna parte con alguien como tú – Riven agarro la mano de Eren y comenzó a caminar con el-

Vio como eren cruzaba y Riven cruzaba la esquina y luego escucho una risita detrás de él.

SE volteo y vio la cara de Rivaille tratando de aguantar la risa.

Al final, ninguno de los dos fue el ganador.

Ese mocoso – comenzó Rivaille- su actitud es peor que la mía.

Lose, pero, yo gane – hablo rivaille.

Claro que no Rivaille – hablo Reiner-

El ganador al final…..fue Riven.


	9. Padre Vs Hijo

**Hola! lo siento el retraso! :DDD muchas gracias a todos por los Reviews! :3 sin mas les dejo el capitulo xD Espero que les guste :D Se me ah ocurrido e,e crear un fanfic sobre la pareja Yullen (Kanda (yuu) x Allen) xD despues de todo Amo d gray man! Hoshino amor mio! te amo doro! ademas el manga regresa! despues de 8 meses de Inactividad! DIOS EXISTE! :DDDDDDDDDDDD! u3u bueno me comporto! espero que les guste el cap :D! !**

Después que el enemigo (Reiner) se retirara, Rivaille pensó que por fin tendría para solamente para el a Eren, pero, al parecer no noto que la guerra aún continuaba y que todavía existía un enemigo.

Ese enemigo no era nada más ni nada menos que su "querido" y "adorado" hijo Riven.

¿Por qué? Era lo que se preguntaba Rivaille, Mientras Miraba como Eren le daba todo su cariño a su Hijo.

¿y el …..Que se merecía? , Cada que ves que trataba "disimuladamente" de que Eren le diera cariño, él siempre le respondía con una sonrisa y una frase de "Estoy casando"…..

No es que Eren lo ignorada ¿cierto?... Solamente es que ese "maldito" Niño, le Robaba a su Eren.

Entonces Rivaille pensó ¿Reiner no le logro quitar a Eren…..Pero….Un mocoso de 7 años de edad Si? , ¡Rivaille estaba Alterado! Como alma que lleva el diablo.

-/-

Atacante: Rivaille

Atacado: Riven

Ataque del día: Bombardeo en el desayuno.

Objetivo: Eren

-/-

Rivaille se despertó Junto con Eren, su ataque seria temprano así que ya estaba todo preparado.

¿Eren? – Dijo Rivaille con un tono diferente de su tono normal.

¿Sí que sucede? – Dijo eren con una gran sonrisa.

No se – Rivaille hizo una mueca de desagrado en su cara- Me siento mal.

Eren abrió los ojos con asombro y preocupación

¿Te duele algo? – se acercó rápidamente –

No me duele nada, pero no tengo Hambre – Dijo Rivaille tratando de sonar convincente.

Tal vez tienes Gripe – dijo Eren poniendo su mano en la frente de Rivaille- pero no tienes calentura.

Además tienes que comer – Afirmo con autoridad.

No comeré – desafío Rivaille-

¡Claro que si comerás! Aunque me toque darte la comida yo mismo – Anuncio Eren.

Rivaille suspiro "Derrotado" siendo arrastrado hacia los comedores.

-/-

Desde la mañana Riven sintió algo extraño, Primero…. Su Mama….no había ido por él , como lo hacía desde que llego aquí.

Así que se bañó y vistió, solo como solía hacerlo antes, se encamino hacia los comedores , Abrió la puerta de la entrada de este y miro atónito una escena.

Su MAMA! Su MAMA! Al lado de ese ENANO! -

Y de paso Dándole de comer a él.

-/-

Rivaille sintió como Abrían Ligeramente la puerta, Dirigió la Mirada la personita que estaba Mirando hacia él, con una cara de Triunfo miro a su atacante y con sus ojos le dijo:

"mío"

El ataque había sido todo un éxito el ataque.

-/-

Con esa Sonrisa Riven lo Entendió todo, su padre…..su amado….y amoroso…y detestable padre le estaba declarando la guerra, y por ganador auto proclamado era él.

Entonces Riven….También comenzó un plan de ataque.

-/-

Atacante: Riven

Atacado: Rivaille

Ataque del día: Entrenamientos.

Objetivo: Mama Eren.

-/-

Riven camino hasta la mesa donde se encontraban su padres, mientras que los saludaba, mami eren se disculpaba por no haberlo despertado y decirle que su padre "el enano", estaba "enfermo".

Así que esa fue la excusa que uso el para quitarle por algunos momentos a Mama, él tenía una mejor escusa.

-/-

Durante el transcurso del desayuno eren noto algo raro.

Primero las mirabas que se lanzaban Rivaille y Riven.

Estaban algo raros ellos.

¿Qué sucedería?.

-/-

Era la hora de los entrenamientos diarios, como siempre el entrenaba con su mama pero estaba ves, un indeseado miembro se hizo presente….Rivaille.

Riven pondría en marcha su plan.

¡Auch!- fue un sonido "de dolor" por parte de Riven al haber caído al piso "Accidental mente".

Se acercó eren preocupado por la repentina caída de su hijo.

¿Estás bien? –pregunto preocupado eren, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

¡No! – Comenzó a Derramar lágrimas de "Dolor"- Me duele el pie.

¿Enserio? Pobrecito mi bebe! - dijo eren Angustiado – te llevare a donde Hanji para que te revise.

Si por favor – Dijo riven en un tono adolorido mientras que era cargado por su mama.

-/-

Rivaille Observa la "escenita" que ocurría frente el.

Cuando Riven fue cargado por Eren.

Mientras observaba a eren caminar con riven cargado en el, puede ver como el chiquillo volteaba a verlo y le decía en palabras silenciosas.

"Buen ataque enano" – riven sonrió- "pero él es mío".

Ese mocoso…se las pagaría.


	10. Golpe Final

**ME OCURRE UN GRAN PROBLEMA! D: MAMI (osea yo) estaba intentando escribir el hard (que se supone que tenia que ser este cap) PERO NO! DX NISIQUIERA SE ME CRUZO POR LA MENTE NI SIQUIERA UNA IDEA PERVERTIDO ;W; Akane amor , no funciono lo de los dedos (ella sabe alo que me refiero) ;w; -comienza a llorar- Juro que lo hare Lo juro! -sigue llorando- espero que les guste este cap el proximo sera el hard y un gran final :enh: -sigue llorando- ;w;**

Rivaille tenía que admitir que ese mocoso era bueno, para esto.

Desde que Eren llego a la Legión, no ha podido pasar ni un momento con él, y nuevamente repetía que todo era culpa de Riven, ese mocoso.

Entonces Rivaille decidió, que hoy le daría a Riven el golpe final, y los mejores ataques eran los nocturnos ¿ciertos?

El "plan" estaba Entusiasmando a Rivaille, todo se llevaría a cabo, cuando Eren diera el primer paso dentro de la habitación, lo atacaría y por fin recibiría el "cariño" que se merece.

Todo se Resumía a esto.

Atacante: Rivaille

Atacado: mocoso Riven.

Tipo de ataque: Nocturno.

Objetivo: Eren.

El día paso lento, Aunque al sargento le molestaba eso, esperaba con ansias la noche.

Miraba los documentos con poco interés y de vez en cuando daba miradas rápidas hacia la ventana con esperanza de ver a Eren.

Otra ves Rivaille, entraba en esa depresión ¿Qué tenía ese enano que no tuviera el?

Él nunca le hizo ningún daño a su hijo, siempre fue lo más amable que podía y a veces cariñoso, entonces ¿Por qué Riven le daba esta jugada? ,¡ Esto no era Póker!

Pero había algo que Riven, no le podía dar a Eren, era una simple palabra de 4 letras **"sexo"**

Rivaille estaba que reventaba de alegría, aunque no le demostraba, en su rostro estaba la misma expresión de siempre "acércate y te matare".

Por fin llego la noche, Eren había, bañado, besado, vestido, y contado un cuento al mocoso que se llevaba todo el tiempo de Eren.

Eren suspiro de cansancio, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación, y entonces, sintió como alguien lo agarraba por la cintura y con el pie cerraba la puerta de la habitación rápidamente.

R-Rivaille – tartamudeo Eren- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Eren no recibió respuesta del mayor, ya que Rivaille estaba muy ocupado, encargándose de meter la mano dentro del pantalón de Eren.

¡Ah!...Ri-Rivaille! – Eren se estaba excitando- ¿Que-Que pretendes?

Otra vez No Recibió respuesta, Rivaille le había quitado la camisa y estaba muy entretenido

Rivaille toco una de las tetillas de Eren, y comenzaba a pellizcarlas, entonces Eren entendió Todo (U: anda lento el pobre).

RIVAILLE DETENTE! DETENTE! – grito Eren, tratando de empujar a Rivaille.

¿Ahora qué? , ¿Acaso no lo quieres hacer conmigo? – Dijo Rivaille.

Es que – la voz de Eren temblaba, oculto sus ojos bajo su fleco –

Rivaille acaricio el rostro de Eren, suavemente.

¿Qué sucede Eren? – hablo Rivaille un eje de preocupación (Aunque no se notara).

Eren alzo la vista chocándola con la de Rivaille y pregunto.

¿Tú me quieres? - Pregunto Eren casi en un susurro.

Rivaille Sonrió, con sus manos tomo el rostro de Eren.

Idiota – Hablo Rivaille- No te quiero, Te amo.

Y en el siguiente Segundo, de los Bellos ojos de Eren, Salieron lágrimas de Felicidad.

Y tu Eren ¿Me amas o Me quieres? – Pregunto Ansioso Rivaille.

En ese momento Eren enrojeció y otra vez oculto su mirada.

Y-Yo – La voz de Eren tembló – Yo te amo.

Mientras Subía la mirada vergonzosamente hacia Rivaille.

Entonces vio la sonrisa de Rivaille y lo siguiente fue un gran beso que lo dejo sin Respiración.


	11. Placer

**Hola a todos xD **

**lo siento la demora pero estaba completamente en blanco XD le agradesco a Akane TOT Ella fue la que hizo este cap asi que agradescan (?) ok no yo soy la que tiene que estar agradecida ya que estaba completamente en BLANCO DX Es que ni blanco transparente no sabia nit enia nada que escribir es que en estos cap me bloqueo (?) Disfruten**

Ambos se separaron en busca de aire sin embrago Rivaille no dudo en atacar nuevamente la boca del menor quien con sumo esfuerzo trataba de n ahogarse por falta de aire pero, todo eso valía la pena; Rivaille lo amaba y eso era todo lo que él necesitaba saber.

Poco a Poco fueron llegando a la cama en donde Rivaille comenzó a su trabajo de desnudarlo, primero le desabrocho la camisa mientras dejaba un rastro de besos por su cuello y su pecho. No quería presionarlo, no quería obligarlo esta es así que se había mentalizado "el ser amable" con el castaño o al menos hasta que ya no lograra contenerse.

- Ahh Rivaille - Suspiro mientras sentía como los húmedos labios del mayor se habrían paso por su cuello - Rivaille- Volvió a llamarlo mientras estiraba su cuello extendiendo su piel para que este tuviera más espacio.

Rivaille agradeció internamente ese gesto mientras sus manos subían y bajan por aquel torso, delineando ada detalle, cada parte que no había tenido la oportunidad de admirar la última vez. Tras un rato de recorrer su cuello se dirigió nuevamente a los labios de Eren

- Mhhm Riva... - Gimió entre el beso mientras deslizaba sus brazos en el cuello del pelinegro.

Con los segundos el beso se volvió más demandante obligando al más joven a abrir la boca mientras su lengua invadió y exploraba la cavidad ajena. Enredándose con su compañero en un baile que ninguno de los dos quería detener.

- Ngh... Ahhh - Corto el beso Eren al sentir como una mano intrusa se ebria paso nuevamente por entre su pantalón.

Rivaille quito la endemoniada tela que les separaba mientras atendía la erección de Eren, debía admitirlo el haber tenido sexo con Eren había sido genial, no lo negaría pero se había perdido muchas cosas como el sonrojo en el trigueño rostro, los hermosos gestos del menor al revolcarse de placer, la deliciosa melodía de su voz al dejar escapar esos gemidos y esas hermosas lágrimas en sus ojos que tanto le gustaban.

- Realmente fui un idiota- Murmuro mientras una casi invisible sonrisa se cruzaba por sus labios.

- Ahh... Rivaille... Ri- ¡Ah! Má-Más rápido...¡Más rápido! - Pidió mientras apretaba la sabana entre sus dedos.

Y el no sería haría el rogar acelero el movimiento de su mano mientras lamia uno de sus dedos y lo introducía en la entrada de su compañero haciéndola arquear la espalda y soltar un gemido bastante indecente.

Había sido bastante tiempo para él, bastante tiempo para ambos pero claro, Rivaille no era a quien le metían un palo por el culo y lo obligaban a estar así por al menos diez minutos, le dolía y dolía como un jodido demonio sin embargo lo aguanto, todo ese dolor valía la pena porque era correspondido, había sido correspondido todos esos años y no lo sabía... todo por un maldito mal entendido.

Sintió el tercer dedo invadir su cuerpo y el dolor recién comenzaba a aminorar pero ya no le importaba lo más mínimo puesto que la expresión de Rivaille le daba a entender que su calvario seria pronto.

- No me detendré una vez que comience - Le advirtió el mayor mientras quitaba sus dedos y se posicionaba entre sus piernas - Aún si me lo pides no podré hacerlo... -

- Esta bien, no quiero hacer esto con nadie más que contigo - Respondió con una hermosa y tierna sonrisa mientras posaba su mano en la cara de su compañero.

Rivaille desabrocho su pantalón y saco su falo de este mientras se masturbaba un poco, se mentalizo el entrar despacio y lento para que asi el cuerpo de Eren pudiera reconocer al intruso. Primero comenzó por la punta luego con el tronco, miro la cara de Eren y vio como este cerraba sus ojos y se tapaba la boca mientras ladeaba su cabeza.

"_Diablos" _

Sin ninguna consideración dio una estocada lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la cama rechinara, ¡quien podría contenerse tras ver aquella expresión el rostro de la persona que amas! Su cordura de vio rota y sus embestidas cada vez más brutas y certeras lograron marcar un ritmo conciso que al parecer satisfacía a ambos.

- Ri... ¡Ah!... Esp- nhgn... ¡Mmhn! ¡Ah! - Eren no lograba pronunciar algo con cordura aunque también podía ser culpa de su mano que tapaba su boca en ese momento.

- No escondas tu voz, déjame escucharla... No te contengas... -

Eren movió la cabeza en forma de negación, si no lo haría por su cuenta entonces tendría que obligarlo. Se sujetó del respaldar de la cama y comenzó a moverse lo más rápido que pudo haciendo chocar sus pieles y obligando a Eren a sujetarse también de este dejando su boca descubierta y sus gemidos audibles.

- ¡Q-Que.. ¡Ah! ... Po... Ma... ¡Ah! ¡Ahhh! ¡Mmhn! ¡Es..tupido... Riv.. ¡Ah! lle... - Trato de quejarse pero le era simplemente imposible - Ri...ven... -

Rivaille paro en seco ante ese nombre... se supone que Eren está haciendo el amor con ÉL no con el mocoso de su hijo, esperen... ¡Eren se había enamorado de su hijo! más que eso ¡Era pedofilia! aunque él no estaba en mejores condiciones, no, ¡no! Eren estaba ya grande no era un pedófilo... pero ese no era asunto ¡Incesto! ¡INCESTO DE SU AMANTE Y SU HIJO!

- ¿Porque... Por qué te detienes? Pregunto el castaño mientras recuperaba el aliento -

- Como que porque... - respondió molesto - ¿No estabas llamando al mocoso de tu hijo? -

Eren le miro por unos minutos y luego estallo en risas.

- Pfff hahahaha pero que pff - era lo unico que lograba articular

- ¿Que es tan gracioso? - Pregunto molesto

- ¡Estas celoso de tu hijo! es tu hijo idiota... es obio que lo amo y que pienso en el pero ese amor es diferente a este tipo de amor ¿entiendes? - Eren se acercó a sus labios y le robo un beso que Rivaille devolvió gustoso - Lo amo como mi hijo pero esto... esto solo lo hare contigo entendiste soldado... -

- Cuidado él como le hablas a tu superior cadete -

Y entre risas, bromas y besos Rivaille volvió a moverse pero esta vez más lento tratando de aplazar lo más posible el momento final, si bien esa no sería le última vez que estaría con Eren pero aun así quería que fuera diferente.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a adormilado Riven tallándose los ojos, al parecer el pequeño venia recién despertando; elevo los ojos y vio a sus padres en una posición un tanto rara pero no es como si no supera que realmente significaba, sonrió con malicia para sus adentros teniendo la oportunidad perfecta para hacer enojar a su padre.

Eren se quedó congelado al ver el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo entrar a la habitación, viéndolos así de esa manera, haciendo ESO cuando él estaba perfecto y consiente... oh sí riven era una copia de Rivaille por lo que a Eren le era fácil leerlo. Lo que más le impresionaba era que su pene no se bajaba, ¡se supone que estaría asustado no excitado dios santo!

- ¿Que están haciendo? - Pregunto inocente aun fingiendo sueño mirando de reojo a Rivaille quien solo observaba naturalmente la escena.

- Un Hermanito - Ataco bajo.

Siempre había sabido que Riven quería un hermano más bien una hermana pequeña a la cual proteger y así ser el héroe frente a sus ojos y lucirle sus logros. Había sido un golpe bajo sí pero en la guerra todo se valía ¿no?

- Sigan trabajando - Accedió Riven mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿y bien en que estábamos? - Pregunto Rivaille mientras besaba el pecho de Eren y comenzaba a moverse nuevamente

- ¡Como que en que estab-... ¡Ah!... ¡No me ig- mmmhn Rivaille! ¡N-No es gra...ci-cioso! - se quejaba Eren

Riven se encerró en su habitación mientras caminaba a su cama y se tapaba los oídos con la almohada, si bien se había visto obligado a dejarlos pero se las pagaría, cuando su hermanito naciese lo convertiría en un infierno para Rivaille y se vengaría por medio de él y de su madre.

- ¡Pero no sean tan ruidosos que quiero dormir! - Grito el niño mientras golpeaba la pared con un poco de rabia - Este animal de en celo... si le dejas marcas a mamá... -

Y sin poder hacer nada más al respecto el pequeño trato de volver a dormirse aunque claro, todos intentos fueron en vano y se desveló lo suficiente para al otro día quedarse dormidos en los brazos de Eren... aunque eso no había sido tan malo después de todo.

**FIN**


End file.
